Spirited Away The Story Of Our Lives
by LoveLetterFromThiefX
Summary: After 5 years of separation, Chihiro somehow was able to go back to the spirit world. But what happens if Kohaku accidentally gave Chihiro a mating mark? And now she has to choose whether or not to stay or go. What will Chihiro decide to do? Stay with Kohaku for the rest of her life or go to a world where she can never see Kohaku again? DO NOT OWN! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKS
1. Forget Me Not

**Hey, I hope you'll enjoy my new story for Spirited Away. Don't own it! Just own the story! Please review, it's very helpful, and thanks a bunch =D**

**Third POV**

It's been 5 years since Chihiro's and Kohaku's separation. Chihiro became older and more beautiful. Her straight brown hair was now all the way down to her waist. And usually, she would tie a half ponytail with the purple sparkling hair tie her friends made for her before she left with Kohaku. She never forgot him ever since. But she wonders if… If he has forgotten about her.

**Chihiro's POV**

"Chihiro, I'm going to work honey." My mom told me. "Your father already left for work, is there anything you need before I go?"

"No thank you mom." I replied.

"Alright then, bye sweetie." She planted a soft kiss on my forehead and closed my room door.

"Bye mom." I called back. I slid myself off the bed and grabbed my journal. It was summer and I was now 15 years old. Anyway, I flipped to the last page and stared at the beautiful and powerful white dragon that I drew weeks ago. "He promised me…" I muttered to myself. "Did you forget me Kohaku River?"

**Title: Forget Me Not**

**Kohaku's POV**

5 years have passed… And I became the head of the bathhouse. This was how it goes…

**5 YEARS AGO**

Long after Chihiro left with her parents, I decided to go to Yubaba's office.

"Come in Haku." A voice said and the large doors slowly opened.

I walked in to find her sitting in her desk, signing papers.

"Yes?" She asked once I closed the doors. I walked in front of her and looked at her in the eye.

"Long before Chihiro left, I have made the decision to tell you. The one I have been keeping to myself after all of these years." I started.

"Go on…" She waved her cigarette.

"I'm going to quit being your apprentice." I finished and she froze, dropping the cigarette in the process into the garbage can.

The shock on her face turned into an evil smile. "You can't Haku… You don't even know your name…" She laughed.

"Kohaku River." I answered and she started choking.

"How is that…? Possible? How did you find out?" Yubaba demanded.

"Someone helped me, as I have helped her." I smirked.

She growled. It looked as if she was going to attack me, but instead, turned into a bird and flew past me… Out of her window. I didn't know where she went, but one thing's for sure, I got my name back… Thanks to Chihiro, my friend.

**Several Days Later (Still Kohaku's POV)**

"Kohaku!" A voice called.

I turned around. "Oh hey Lin."

"Guess what? Oh. You'll never guess what, I'll tell you!" She squealed.

"Um… Sure?" I shrugged at her craziness.

"You have mail!" She screamed and handed an envelope to me.

"And that's something to be excited about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know… But it could be something important!" Lin exclaimed while I closed my ears.

"Sure… Thanks." I opened my ears as soon as she walked off with her friends. I sighed as I opened the envelope. "Probably a bill of some kind…"

To Kohaku River,

You are now in charge of the bathhouse. My sister Yubaba came to me and decided to quit being the head of the bathhouse so now it is up to you to take the responsibility. I know it's a late notice, but now… The whole bathhouse is yours.

From, Zeniba

"Mine?" I asked myself. "But how can I?" I looked around me. People were everywhere!

"What did it say?" A voice asked, over my shoulder.

I gasped and spun around. "Lin! Would you quit doing that?" I sighed.

"You should've seen the look on your face." She laughed. "Anyways, what is that?"

"A letter from Zeniba."

"What does it say?"

"That I'm now in charge of the bathhouse." I sighed.

**5 YEARS LATER (Kohaku's POV)**

After that, I work almost 24/7 for 5 years. It wasn't easy, but someone has to do it. Chihiro was always on my mind no matter where I was or what I was doing…

"Kohaku! I would like some assistance right about now!" A fuming voice boomed.

"Calm down Lin, I'm coming!" I made a heavy sigh and walked towards her. Lin acted tough for all of these years, but I always know that she would sit by the balcony at night and call for her little sister Chihiro.

"Finally, what took you?" Lin would ask.

"I'm always busy you know. People call me from every direction." I would reply.

"Yeah I guess… If Chihiro was here, she would get that stress off of your shoulders." Lin grabbed a bucket and walked away, gesturing me to follow.

"Yeah, she would." I muttered. Did you forget me Chihiro?

**Chihiro's POV**

I sighed and finished the last sentence for my journal. I closed the cover and flopped back on my bed. I don't know what to do… Then, my mind pictured the boy of my dreams… "You promised me Kohaku! You promised!" I cried into my pillow. "It's been 5 years! What have you been doing this whole time?! Did you…" A tear rolled down my cheek. "Find someone?" I sobbed and heard the doorbell rang. Could it be? I quickly tied a half ponytail with the purple hair tie and ran down the stairs. I swung the door opened, hoping to meet the dragon, but instead, faced Hiroshi, a classmate from school.

"Hey Chihiro." Hiroshi greeted.

"Hey Hiroshi." I greeted back. (Name meaning generous.)

"I was wondering if we can maybe… hang out…" He finished.

"Um… Thanks, but I'm a little busy right now." I stuttered.

"Is it because of this Kohaku person?" He asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Chihiro… You can't pretend you're hanging out with an imaginary person." Hiroshi told me. "This Kohaku person isn't real."

"That's not true! He is real!" I exclaimed stubbornly.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I never see him?" He smirked.

"Well um…" I stuttered again.

He leaned closer to me and I slowly backed away. "I can easily make you forget about him." Hiroshi whispered into my ear. "My love for you can make Kohaku's love for you disappear." Then he grabbed me and pushed me onto the couch.

"Hey let go of me!" I tried to get away, but then he climbed on top of me.

"I don't think so." He smiled and leaned in close to my face.

"Kohaku!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and saw him closing his ears to prevent himself from going deaf. This is my chance to escape! I again tried to get up, but he pinned me back down and covered my mouth with his hands. "Help me!" I tried to scream. I heard my own muffles instead. For a split second, he removed his hands from my mouth and then I felt something warm crashing onto my lips. I struggled to get free, but it was hopeless. I was weak compared to him. So much for being generous… Maybe… I could get him by his weak spot! I quickly kicked him really hard. He screamed and backed away, far enough so I can run out the door. I sprinted for the door, but felt arms circling my waist, pulling me back. "No!" I kicked him again and pushed him to the floor. There's only one person who would help me, which means I have to go into the tunnel! "Please let this work!" I muttered to myself as I ran down the hill, followed by Hiroshi. I turned sharp corners around trees and bushes until I found one where I could climb up. I climbed as high as I can and saw Hiroshi searching around anxious for me. I smiled to myself when I saw him leaving in defeat. Seeing him leave, I leaped into a bush and ran back home to change my now dirty clothes and to lock the house door. As I went to my room, I walked towards the closet and pulled out a no shoulder t-shirt and a pink skirt. I redid my hair and locked all of the doors. "There's the tunnel!" I exclaimed to myself when I saw the old, tall, red building. What happens if it doesn't work? I guess I should swallow some pride and walk in; which I did. The stain glass window was on the right side and church benches were everywhere. I feel like I'm at home…

**Kohaku's POV**

After working which seemed like it took forever, I saw people were muttering to each other with panicked faces.

"Now what's going on?" I sighed.

"Kohaku, some of the staff was gathering herbs and they sensed someone entering the tunnel." A staff worker explained.

"What?" I gasped. If this person eats the food here, then they'll turn into a… Just like Chihiro's parents 5 years ago! I turned into a dragon and flew out of the window.

"Kohaku!" I heard some of them yelling.

Most likely to ask where I was going. Instead of turning around, I flew at top speed towards the tunnel. When I landed, Lin was already there with a bunch of other people. I transformed back and started fixing my long, dark, forest hair, which was in my face and tied a loose tie around it. I walked next to Lin. "Lin, what are you doing here?"

"The same reason why you're here." Lin explained.

"I'm in charge of the bathhouse. I have to make sure everything is okay… What's your excuse?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well um…" Lin started, but then we heard gasps.

"Now wh-" I started, but then stopped when I saw a beautiful looking woman walking out of the tunnel. She was wearing a no shoulder red t-shirt and a pink skirt. I gasped when her eyes met mine and her eyes widened with shock when she saw me. Her confused expression turned into a wide smile.

"Who is she?" Lin gasped.

I smiled. The woman who didn't forget me… "Chihiro!"

"Kohaku!" She exclaimed.

We both ran towards each other and I grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. Her long brown hair flowing freely in the wind.

**Chihiro's POV**

Kohaku never forgot me. I thought happily. He spun me around and I giggled. Kohaku looked much older, he has long hair, but not as long as mine. His dark forest hair was tied in a loose ponytail. When my feet were touching the ground, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We both smiled at each other and we both leaned in for a romantic kiss. I felt safe in his arms, and I knew I was at home.

**Kohaku's POV**

Chihiro never forgot me… I smiled at the thought. We both broke the kiss and I stared into her chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry." She looked at me with confusion.

"For what?" Chihiro asked.

"It's been 5 years." I muttered sadly.

Instead of yelling at me, she just smiled and hugged me again. "I missed you too Kohaku."

"Missed you too." I whispered back.

"Hey dragon, let someone else have a turn." Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Lin.

"Lin!" Chihiro cried and ran into Lin's stretched arms.

"Hey little sis." Lin called.

Everyone else just gasped at the thought that the human that came here 5 years ago… came back…

"Come on Lin, why don't we show her around." I said.

"Okay." Lin agreed. "We should go to the boiler room."

"Okay." Chihiro smiled and walked towards me.

"Something's wrong." I muttered so only I can hear it.

**Chihiro's POV**

Kohaku had a worried look on his face. I wonder what's wrong… "Kohaku, what's-" Then somehow, everything blurred and I started falling forward. It's like the world around me was spinning.

"Chihiro!" Kohaku shouted as I fell into his outstretched arms.

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Please?**


	2. Safe In My Lover's Arms

**Hey, thank you for the ones who reviewed on my story. Awesome reviews people! LOL. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this second chapter.**

**Kohaku's POV**

"Chihiro!" I exclaimed.

"Kohaku! What happened?" Lin gasped.

"I don't know, but I really need to get her inside." I panicked and picked her up bride style. "I'll be in my room."

"Alright. I'll go get some water." Lin ran off before I answered.

**Title: Safe In My Lover's Arms**

"The rest of you can go back to work." I said to the others and they nodded. "Please Chihiro, please be alright." I muttered and brought her inside of the bathhouse. Then I ran towards the elevator and it went to the top floor. A large red door with golden designs (mainly dragons) was in front of me. It slowly opened and I laid Chihiro on the golden silk king size bed. Minutes later, there was a loud bang on the door. "Enter." I answered and the doors again opened. Lin ran in with water.

"Here." Lin yanked out a cloth and damped it with water.

"Thanks." I took it from her and gently placed it on Chihiro's forehead. I sat back and started praying.

"What are you doing?" Lin asked over my shoulder.

"Praying." I replied, with my eyes still closed.

"Why?"

I sighed. "Maybe I can figure out what was wrong with her." Let's see… I grabbed her soft hand and continued praying. I could go into her past and see if anything happened. Hmm… She went to school, went to the beach, was kissed by a guy, came from the tunnel and met me… wait… KISSED A GUY!? I quickly let go of Chihiro's hand in shock.

"What's wrong? Is it that bad?" Lin panicked with me. Although my panic was nearly killing me.

"Chihiro…" I started.

"She's dead!?" Lin sobbed

I face palmed myself. "No! Let me finish Lin. Chihiro… Kissed… A guy." I finished slowly.

"Yeah, she did." Lin agreed.

"And she didn't tell me?" I asked sadly.

"Duh, she kissed you." Lin shrugged.

"Before she came here Lin. She kissed another guy." I told her and saw her eyes widening.

"No way…" Lin gasped and I nodded.

**Lin's POV**

So maybe Chihiro DID forget him… Poor Kohaku… I frowned at the thought of my little sister with someone else… Besides Kohaku. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps when she wakes up, she can explain about it." I suggested.

"I guess… I mean, it's my fault for not visiting her." Kohaku looked away from me and Chihiro.

"It's not yours or Chihiro's fault. You both have busy lives you know." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but-" Kohaku started.

"Kohaku River, no buts." I stated and he kept his mouth shut. I saw Chihiro stirred in her sleep and I smiled. "I'll get back to work. See ya!" I ran for the door.

"Wait Lin!" I slammed the door shut, hearing Kohaku cursing on the other side. I laughed to my own amusement and strolled away.

**Chihiro's POV**

Uhhh… Where am I? I opened my eyes and saw Kohaku's face staring down filled with worry.

"Chihiro?" He called.

"Kohaku…" I replied softly. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my room." He replied.

What? How did I get here? Why am I on his bed? "What happened?" I asked him, while trying to get the wrong idea out of my head.

"You fainted, so I brought you here." Kohaku stated.

I sighed in relief.

"What's the matter? Were you expecting another answer?" Kohaku smirked.

"Kohaku!" I lightly punched him on the shoulder. I looked around me. Everything was mostly red, white, and gold. "Wow… You have a big room…"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." He nodded and glanced around.

It WAS large. It's like a mansion size… Maybe larger… Wonder how big the bathroom is, or maybe the closet. I mean like, this is already the size of his room! Wouldn't be surprised if he has another level.

"Anyways, how are you feeling?" Kohaku asked moments later.

"Great thanks." I smiled. "I'm just glad you didn't forget me…"

"I never did… I couldn't visit you though, I felt terrible." Kohaku looked away and loose hair covered his eyes.

"Don't feel terrible Kohaku, it's not your fault." I placed my hand on top of his. "It's mine. I should've tried to come here… But then I remembered your words."

"My words?" He asked as he looked up at me.

"Don't look back." I recalled from 5 years ago. The boy who said that was now older, and is sitting in front of me.

"Oh yeah…" Kohaku muttered. "But I know I still deserved the fault. After all, you have a boyfriend now…"

"Boyfriend?" I questioned.

"The one you kissed before you got here." Kohaku muttered.

"He's not my boyfriend Kohaku. He forced me to kiss him. I wouldn't have done it if I had a choice. I told people about you and they thought you don't even exist because they never saw you. Then this guy wanted to make me his girlfriend, but he was told that my heart belonged to you Kohaku. And well… He came by my house and tried to make me forget you… But I can never do that, ever. You saved my life; no one else would've done it…" I explained.

"I should've been there for you…" He muttered. "… Do you really love me that much?"

I hugged him. "Yes." I answer and felt his arms circling around me, and I stayed there, feeling safe in my love's arms.

"At least we're here now…" I smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled back.

"Hold on a second… How did you know about this guy?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"Um… I had my ways..." He answered. "Um… Anyways, well enough to see your grandfather?" He stood up and stuck his hand towards me.

I laughed since I clearly knew he was changing the subject... All well. "Sure." I took it and met dark green orbs.

"Actually, here." He placed something on my lips and I opened my mouth. I chewed and swallowed.

"There you go… Ready?" Kohaku asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied and followed him out of the room. I wonder why Yubaba isn't here… If she was here, she would've… I don't know… Make us work?

**Kohaku's POV**

I stuck out my hand again, which she gladly accepted, and we slowly walked down the stairs. Most people were looking at us, mainly at Chihiro though.

"Isn't she…" They started.

"Everyone, please get back to work, we have a lot of customers today." I stated and they continued working.

"So… You're still their master?" Chihiro asked.

"You can call it that." I said as we stepped into the elevator. Seconds later, we were in the boiler room.

"Kamaji?" I called, but the spider yokai continued working.

"What is it Kohaku?" He asked.

"I have a surprise for you." I smiled.

"A surprise-" He turned around and gasped.

"Grandfather!" Chihiro yelled excitedly.

"Chihiro! My granddaughter!" Kamaji shouted and gave Chihiro a long hug.

I just smiled and shook my head. "Kamaji, you worked very hard for the past few hours, take a break. I'll tell the other workers to do so as well…" I said as I opened the slide door. "Chihiro, stay here until I come back okay?" I looked at her.

"Kay." Chihiro smiled and gave a small wave.

I smiled back and left.

**Chihiro's POV**

"How have you been Chihiro?" Kamaji asked me.

"Pretty good." I answered. "How have you been?"

"Ehh… The usual." He replied.

"I see… Is Kohaku still working for Yubaba? Did he quit being her apprentice? He told me he would 5 years ago." I explained.

"Kohaku did quit. He is not working for Yubaba anymore. That's why we call him Kohaku, thanks to you. Yubaba quit several days after you left. She is no longer the head of the bathhouse." Kamaji told me.

"She isn't? Then who is?" I gasped.

"No other than the Kohaku himself." He exclaimed.

"Kohaku?" I gasped again.

"Yes, you know; the one who left a couple of minutes ago. The Kohaku River we all know…" He pointed at the door.

"He's in charge?" I asked next.

"For 5 years, 24/7." Kamaji replied.

"Does he take breaks?" I demanded.

"Chihiro, when you're in charge of a large building such as this, there is no such thing as breaks." Kamaji sighed.

"That's terrible! And I always blamed him for not coming to see me… He's so busy…" I muttered.

"Yup, but he DOES relax ONCE in a while…" Kamaji tapped his chin.

"Really?" I sighed in relief.

"No… Not that I recalled." He replied and I sighed.

"Someone talking about me?" A voice called.

"Kohaku! I'm sorry! I should've known that you were the head of the bathhouse!" I exclaimed.

"That's something to be sorry about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I got mad at you because you didn't keep your promise."

"Sorry Chihiro."

"I should be the one saying sorry. You hardly get sleeps and I kept blaming you and-"

"Whoa, hold it! Who told you all of this?" Kohaku asked me.

"Kamaji." I said as I pointed to him.

**Kohaku's POV**

"Kamaji!" I exclaimed.

"She asked." He just shrugged.

"Anyway Chihiro listen, it's not your fault. I promised you 5 years ago that I will come and see you… But I never did. The fault is all mine." I sighed.

"Don't be like that Kohaku. I understand that you have to take care of the whole bathhouse; also the fact that you never get much sleep. Even if that's true, it was worth waiting." Chihiro smiled, which made me smile.

"Alright love birds, are you two done?" Kamaji asked impatiently.

"Hey, chow time!" Lin came in. "Huh? Chihiro! Kohaku! What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Realizing what she just said, she exclaimed, "That's not what I meant! I meant shouldn't CHIHIRO be in bed… Not Kohaku with…"

I turned really red at the thought and looked away. Chihiro did that same, but just facing away from me.

"Nice job Lin, you really got them turning red as a tomato." Kamaji laughed and Lin chimed in.

"Lin! Kamaji!" Chihiro turned redder than me.

"Just look at her! Oh! It's priceless…" Lin grabbed her stomach.

"Nice shade Chihiro." I soothed.

"Uh… T-thanks…" Chihiro looked away quickly, and I just smiled.

**Please Review Thanks :)**


	3. Welcome Back Haku

**Hey everybody, what's up? Anyway, I hope you'll like this update. Oh! And please review, thank you so much! Love you guys! Lol!**

**Kohaku's POV**

"Alright, since the master told us to have a break, we should eat while we can." Lin sat down crossed legged and handed us bowls of rice with some other foods. She turned to the side and threw the sootballs their star candy.

"Don't worry… I'm doing this for you guys, and Chihiro. You know, to spend more time together." I started. "But after that, I have to get back to work." I started yawning.

**Title: Welcome Back Haku**

**Chihiro's POV**

"Forget about working, you should rest!" I exclaimed.

"I'm fine Chihiro, don't worry." Kohaku smiled.

"But I am worried." I protested.

"Don't worry… Really, I'm okay."

"But…" I started.

"You shouldn't worry about me, I deserved it. For breaking our promise." Kohaku said.

"I would still worry about you anyway! And about the promise, it's okay." I said. "Somehow… I was able to pass through the tunnel."

"What do you mean?" Kohaku asked. "It was supposed to disconnect after she left 5 years ago…" He muttered the last part, but fortunately, I heard it.

"The first time my parents and I came here, the building was red. When we left, it was white." I explained.

Kohaku sighed. "The Tunnel disconnected."

"No wonder why you didn't come back for me." I muttered silently.

"I'm sorry." Kohaku apologized and I jumped with surprise. He heard me… "I would've, if I could."

"I know." I smiled.

**Lin's POV**

Watching them smile makes me happy… At least now they're both back together. Not that they broke up in the first place. Hmm… Actually, they never dated either… What should I consider them as? I was going to ask Chihiro about the guy that kissed her, but I don't really wanna ruin the moment right now. "So… How long are you going to stay here Chihiro?" I asked my sis.

She thought for a minute. "I don't really know…" She answered. "My mother would be so worried if she went home, with me not being there."

"Hmm… Do you want me to take you to the tunnel?" Kohaku offered.

"But if I leave, I don't know if I'll be able to come back." Chihiro said.

"She's right." Kamaji agreed.

"Yeah… You still wanna try Chihiro?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Chihiro replied sadly.

"Chihiro, what color was the building before you came here?" Kohaku demanded and Chihiro and I both jumped.

"Uhh…" Chihiro said quickly and then snapped her fingers. "Red!"

"The tunnel connects every 5 years." Kohaku said. "Tomorrow, the tunnel will disconnect until 5 years later."

**Chihiro's POV**

"5 years?" I gasped.

"Yeah…" Kohaku said slowly.

"That means Chihiro should go home now, or she won't be able to until 5 years later!" Lin exclaimed.

"But Lin, she just got here…" Kamaji objected.

"I don't know what to do!" I cried into my hands.

"Maybe I can find a way to make it stay connected for a little while." Kohaku whispered to me.

"And how are you going to do that?" Lin cocked her hip.

"I don't know, but I'll try something." Kohaku promised. He stood and started walking out the slide door. And seconds later, he was gone.

"Knowing Kohaku, he's gonna break that promise too…." Lin scoffed.

"Lin! Don't say that!" Kamaji exclaimed when he saw me pulling my knees to my chest and lowering my head.

Should I stay with Kohaku? Or go home? It's one way, or another…

**Kohaku's POV**

"What can I do? How can I help Chihiro?" The biggest question that in stuck in my mind is… What will I do after she leaves?

"Kohaku!" One called.

"Yeah?" I stopped.

"Yubaba's here."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

I sighed. "I might as well check."

"Do you want me to send her to your office?" The servant asked.

"Yeah." I answered and walked into the elevator. I went to the top floor and to my surprise, Yubaba was already there…

"Kohaku…" She greeted evilly, to which I ignored.

I walked around her and sat on my desk. One leg hanging, and the other on the floor. I crossed my arms. "May I help you with something?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Kohaku… I'm taking over and you will serve me."

I laughed out loud. "I am in charge of this bathhouse and you can't do anything about it."

"You will serve me Kohaku River."

"No. I won't. You are not in charge of me. Besides, your sister gave me this letter." I pulled out a golden box and stuck out the letter that I got 5 years ago. She looked at it and smiled.

"That letter proves nothing. Even though Zeniba said I'm done with the bathhouse, that doesn't mean I won't come back and reclaim it."

Um… Isn't that what it means though?

She continued. "I waited for 5 years for that human to be able to come and now she will have to stay here forever working."

"Well, I'm in charge of it now, so if you want to get this building back, you have to make me quit. And I'm not going to." I said coldly. "And that is not going to happen."

"I'm still more powerful than you." Yubaba said.

"What does that have to do with the bathhouse?" I asked.

"If you can overpower me, then you can keep this bathhouse for as long as you want. And I can send Chihiro back to her world." Yubaba smiled evilly.

Chihiro… "Fine." I drew out a water-like orb. She threw something bright at me and I transformed into a dragon.

**Chihiro's POV**

Where's Kohaku? Why is taking so long? "Um, I'm going to check on Kohaku."

"Ha! You shall be defeated!" Lin shouted.

"I don't think so! Get ready to be crumpled into dust!" Kamaji yelled.

"Huh? Guys! Stop! What are you doing?!" I started, but stopped when Lin threw down the Ace card.

"Did you say something Chihiro?" Lin asked.

"I was just going to get Kohaku." I answered.

"Oh okay. Come right back and tell us what he was doing okay?" Lin looked at me.

"You would most likely find him in his office. That's where Yubaba's office used to be." Kamaji said.

"Okay, bye." I waved and left.

Weird… I thought as I stepped into the elevator. When I stepped out of the elevator, I heard a scream and I gasped. "Kohaku!" I ran towards the office. The first door was locked. Why would Kohaku lock it? (If you don't remember, I'll remind you lol. In the movie, Yubaba's office had multiple doors when she was forced in remember?)

**Kohaku's POV Few Minutes Earlier**

Someone grabbed me by the arms and I tried to struggle away. I screamed. Yubaba walked in front of me and struck out a black bowl. First, I looked at it in disgust and then I looked away. She grabbed my chin and made me face the bowl. I heard small bangs from outside… At least… I think there were bangs outside…

"As long as I have your powers, you can't fight back." Yubaba smiled.

She's right… I feel so weak… She stored all of my powers in that golden box, the same box where I took out that letter. Plus the fact that I just used all of my energy for a scream no one would most likely hear. Who would hear it anyway? This is the highest level…

"No…" I struggled again, but I felt too weak to fight.

"Don't worry Kohaku, you did this the first time you became my apprentice." Yubaba laughed and held my face up.

"No…" I muttered, but then the black liquid ran down my throat. Then, the person behind me let go and I fell onto the carpet, unconscious.

**Chihiro's POV Minutes Later**

"Kohaku! Are you okay? Open this door right-"

"What are you doing?" A voice boomed.

I spun around and saw Kohaku looking at me.

"Kohaku? I-" I glanced from the door, back to him. "I thought I heard you from the inside of your office."

"I was out here the whole time." He said coldly. "Also, why are you trying to get into my office?!" He demanded.

"I heard you-"

"Enough! Leave!" Kohaku shouted.

"But-" I started.

"Out!" He pushed me away and opened the office doors. He didn't even look at me when he slammed them in my face.

"Kohaku… What happened to you?" I sobbed into my hands and ran off.

**Third POV**

"I got rid of her. Well… For the time being at least." A man said and disappeared into mist.

"Well done Kohaku…" A voice chuckled evilly and looked at the person behind her, who was tied up. "Sign the contract." She ordered.

The ropes came loose and the one who was tied up picked up the pen and signed his name. He watched as she lifted the 'Ko' off the contract.

"Welcome back Haku."

**Please Review :) It means a lot, thanks =D**


End file.
